


Gays + 1

by scrump



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Group chat, Highschool AU, M/M, Minor Connor Bowers, Reddie is the main focus, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, he's only there for a bit, the other ships are semi-background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrump/pseuds/scrump
Summary: bichard: yall i wont be able to make it to the meetup this afternoonshawty: y?moocycle: aww, we'll see you next time tho?bichard: connor pulled a surprise date out of no where and yeah, ofcOr a group chat fic there Richie is dating Connor Bowers, Eddie isn't the most subtle about his jealousy, Bev + Ben are cute, and Mike + Stan + Bill are very in loveEDIT: Some parts are being rewritten!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	1. el-gee-bee-teez

**Gays + 1**

_3:47 pm_

bichie: yall i wont be able to make it to the meetup this afternoon

shawty: y?

moocycle **:** :(( we'll see you next time though, yeah?

bichie: connor pulled a surprise date out of no where and yeah, ofc

old man stan: when are you going to introduce us to him, h mm?

biwwiam uwu: you two have fun- but yeah, what stan said

bichie: soon! i promise :) 

best girl bev: rich u shit, now I have to hang out with Eddie >:(

shawty: rude

bichie: sorry bev ://

best girl bev: im kidding eddie ily

shawty: ilyt >:(

handsome: while we're talking about the meetup, i got extra snacks for us

best girl bev: i love you sm

handsome: :D love u too!

moocycle: i can help you carry the snacks ben

handsome: that's okay! :))

shawty: ben is the only man i respect, fuck the rest of yall

bichie: :( what did I do to deserve this disrespect ??

shawty: ditched us

bichie: im sorry my boyfriend wanted to do something nice with me 

best girl bev: o o f rich imagine ditching your friends to be with your boyfriend

best girl bev: couldn't be me-

biwwiam uwu: dfhadakdhk

moocycle: omg

old man stan: rip to richie's boyfriend but im different

biwwiam uwu: s t an

best girl bev: oop-

shawty: lol

bichie: alright im leaving, connor's here

best girl bev: have fun!

bichie: :P

**Gossip Gays**

_4:01 pm_

ed(die): imagine ditching ur friends for ur boyfriend

red bitch: yeah, I mean like, he did it so last minute too??

red bitch: then again it was a surprise date but still-

stanal: and he keeps saying that we'll meet him 'soon'

ed(die): I've met connor

red bitch: shit really??

red bitch: what is he like? 

ed(die): alright, ig, he gave me a weird look tho, I don't like him

stanal: you don't like anyone

ed(die): true

red bitch: and ur jealous

ed(die): stfu I am not

red bitch: r too

stanal: u kinda are

ed(die): this is homophobic

stanal: 100% yall gay people r gross

ed(die): ur gay tho?? 

stanal: proof or didn't happen

red bitch: you have _two_ boyfriends

red bitch: you're gayer than richie

stanal: atleast I don't ditch u guys for them

ed(die): fair


	2. lmao ew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shawty: idk who richie tozier is but he sounds like a dick

**Gays +1**

_7:42 am_

bichie: eds I cant walk u to school today, sorry

bichie: connor wanted to walk with me so i wont be walking by your house like normal

shawty: figured

handsome: I can walk you if you want?

shawty: ben I love you so much, yes please

handsome: love you too! :)

old man stan: ben is the hero we all need but none of us deserve

shawty: amen to that

handsome: <3

best girl bev: eddie stop tryna stealing my boyfriend

shawty: never

shawty: [ sent: photo attachment ]

moocycle: aww yall look adorable

handsome: no u 

moocycle: no u

handsome: no u

bichard: no me

old man stan: shut up richie

bichard: >:(

biwwiam uwu: guys I wont be at school today, I don't feel well

best girl bev: aww hope you feel better!

shawty: hey wait i was near you yesterday you better have not gotten me sick-

**My Darlings**

_7:52 am_

stanny: r u alright, bill?

billy: yeah, just have a stomach flu I think

stanny: some rest will do you good then

mikey: make sure to drink water too!

stanny: but in moderation, don't make yourself even more sick

billy: I will make sure to do both

billy: have fun at school guys, I love you both

stanny: love you too, bill. and I love you mike

mikey: love you both the most! <3

stanny: <3

billy: <3

**Gays + 1**

_11:34 am_

shawty: idk who richie tozier is but he sounds like a dick :/

bichie: I already said I was sorry !!

moocycle: ???

handsome: ?

biwwiam uwu: what happened?

old man stan: Richie said that Connor was his favourite person and now Eddie's salty because he's been 'replaced'

old man stan: as he worded it

shawty: it's the truth

best girl bev: omg rich how could u

bichie: I didn't mean itttt

bichie: eds is always my number 1!!

shawty: sure I am

shawty: mike can I talk to u real quick? private?

moocycle: sure thing :)

bichie: :(

**Eddie - > Mike**

Eddie: if I skipped third period, could I hang out with you? 

Eddie: I don't wanna be around Rich rn, and you give really good advice so,,,

Mike: of course! you don't have anything important going on, right?

Mike: no tests or anything?

Eddie: no, I made sure I didn't. 

Mike: then yeah, i'll come get you at the school gate. you wanna go back at lunch?

Eddie: idk, i'll see if I feel like it

Mike: fair enough, see you soon!

Eddie: cya

**Gays + 1**

_12:04 pm_

bichie: yo eds where r u? class started like 4 minutes ago

moocycle: he's with me 

bichie: ?? why 

shawty: felt like it

bichie: :/

old man stan: eddie i'll give you the notes during lunch if there is any

shawty: thx stan 

old man stan: np

**Goblin - > Gremlin**

_12:06 pm_

Goblin: eds u good?

Gremlin: yeah im fine, why? 

Goblin: idk, you just seem off

Gremlin: im fine, don't worry :)

Goblin: mmkay, i'll see you at lunch rite?

Gremlin: yeah

Goblin: good :)

**Gays + 1**

_12:45 pm_

shawty: yo any of yall want icecream? 

bichie: pls

shawty: I already got u one

bichie: :D <3

shawty: <3

old man stan: ew gays

old man stan: but yes please

moocycle: I want a kiss as a thank you

shawty: ahe m

shawty: 'ew gays'

old man stan: homophobic

shawty: wh-

handsome: can bev and I get one too?

moocycle: of course :)

handsome: :)

biwwiam uwu: I want one :((

moocycle: bb ur sick

shawty: having junk food while sick is rly bad for you, Id recommend sticking to fruits and vegetables, and soup until youre better

bichie: doctor k <33

shawty: stfu rat

bichie: </3

shawty: :)

bichie: <3 ?

shawty: <3

bichie: :D

best girl bev: lmao gay

best girl bev: when are yall getting icecream?

shawty: we'll grab them just before lunch and then head back to school

moocycle: if yall could meet us at the gate to grab them so we don't have to carry everything that'd be gr8 uwu

bichie: sure :)

bichie: oh, could you get one for con too?

moocycle: yeah sure

shawty: :/

bichie: ?

old man stan: ur bf can come get his icecream if hes getting one

old man stan: it's not fair for eddie n mike to have to hunt him down to give it to him

bichie: i'll let him know

**baby - > babe**

_12:50 pm_

baby: hey con

baby: my friends got icecream and got an extra for you so if you wanna come grab it we're meeting at the front gate

babe: alrighty x 

**Gays + 1**

_12:52 pm_

bichie: con said he'll come grab his when yall get to the gate

shawty: great

moocycle: awesome !

old man stan: get off ur phone rich, the teacher is gonna whoop ur ass

bichie: oop-

_1:17 pm_

shawty: we're at the gate, get ur asses here already


	3. Meeting Richie’s Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont be a salty piece of shit, Eddie. It will only make things worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s a bit shorter since it’s written non- groupchat format, but we’ll be back to it next chapter, dont worry :)

Eddie found himself impatiently tapping his foot by the school gate, listening to the bell ring. Stood beside him was Mike, who waited with a small smile on his face. Eddie raised a brow. “What’s got you so happy?” Mike glanced down to him, laughing softly. “Stan. I always love seeing either of my boyfriends.” Mike replied, and Eddie huffed, giving a small shrug. “Must be nice.” He muttered, pursing his lips. Mike sighed. “Look, I know its hard with Richie dating Connor and all that, but just- try to be happy for him? If its what he wants then we gotta respect that. Besides, if Im honest, I cant see that going to well, with Connor being Henry’s cousin.” 

Eddie sighed gently, shoving his hands into his pockets. Mike was holding both cardboard trays of their ice-creams. “Its just- hard, yknow? He’s been ditching not only me, but also the whole gang for Connor recently, and I get that he wants to spend time with him, but still. Couldn’t he do it when we’re not hanging out?” Eddie glared at the ground, kicking at a stone on the floor. Mike opened his mouth to reply, but instead ended up just calling out for Stan, who he had spotted walking over. Eddie glanced up. Stan was indeed walking over to them, with Beverly and Ben walking right behind him. Eddie waved them over, taking out an icecream for himself first. He went to grab one for Richie but hesitated. At the look Mike gave him, Eddie sighed before grabbing the second icecream for Richie. Dont be a salty piece of shit, Eddie. It will only make things worse.

Eddie watched as Stan walked over, taking two icecreams, one for himself and one for Mike presumably, before leaning over to press a kiss to Mike’s lips. He heard a quiet ‘thank you’ being uttered, when he forced himself to turn away. Bev and Ben came over, taking an icecream each. There was one left. Connor’s.

Speak of the Devil, and he shall apear. Connor and Richie came walking over. Thank god they weren’t holding hands. Seeing them next to eachother was painful enough for Eddie. Richie must’ve noticed Eddie looking at him because he waved at him obnoxiously, taking Connor’s wrist to drag him over as he started jogging. “Eduardo! What’s up?” Eddie didn’t respond, simply handing Richie his icecream. Richie grinned in thanks, and Mike gestured for Connor to take his icecream with a smile. Connor returned the smile, taking his icecream with a smile and a quiet thank you. 

There was silence that filled the group, until Stan cleared his throat. “So Rich, got someone you want to introduce?” Richie glanced up, seemingly confused at first, before his mouth made an ‘o’ shape and he laughed. “Uh- yeah! This is Connor, my boyfriend. Connor these are my friends, Eddie, Mike, Stan, Beverly and Ben. Bill’s not here today, he’s sick.” Richie pointed to each of the losers as their names were mentioned. Connor smiled at the group. “It’s really nice to meet you all finally. Richie tells me a lot about you guys.” 

Mike smiled. “It’s amazing to meet you, Connor. We’ve heard good things about you.” Connor glanced to Richie and gently intertwined their fingers. Eddie’s icecream was looking less appealing by the second. Eddie tore his gaze away, focusing on finishing off his icecream in silence. Beverly spoke up next. “How did you guys meet?” 

“Arcade.” Both boys answers, and proceeded to break into smiles, gazing at eachother lovingly. Eddie lost his appetite entirely. Eddie needed to get away from them- he couldn’t be here.

Stan must have noticed, because he was speaking up a few seconds later. “Hey Eddie, I still need to give you the notes from the lesson you missed. Why dont you come with me and we can go sit somewhere quiet to do that?” Eddie glanced over at Stan and nodded. Stan quickly kissed Mike again, waving goodbye to him as the two left. Richie watched them go. “What’s up with Eddie?” He looked at Beverly, who avoided his gaze and shrugged, continuing to eat her icecream. Connor pursed his lips. 

// 

Stan reached for his bag, placing it on the bench space beside him as Eddie sat across from him, pulling out his books. “Are you alright?” Stan asked, after a few moments of silence. Eddie nodded, as he reached into his pencil case for a pacer. Stan sighed. “Eddie, seriously. I’m not going to say anything to anyone if you aren’t okay.” Stan’s voice was firm but patient, and it had Eddie’s resolve crumbling. “I just- I cant watch them be like that. Like what does Richie see in him that he doesn’t see in me? And the worst thing is, is that they look so fucking happy. And it hurts.” 

Stan was silent, before gently reaching across the table to take Eddie’s hand. “Hey, look. I know this must be hard for you, but just know anyone in the losers club would be incredibly willing to help you through this, okay? We all love you loads, and I know Richie does too.” Eddie glanced to him, before sighing. “What if I was right earlier? What if he is replacing me?” Stan shook his head. 

“There’s no way Richie could bring himself to replace you, trust me. Now lets get these notes copied before last period starts.”


	4. 7 Becomes 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bichie adds connor

**Gays + 1**

_3:21 pm_

bichie: hey can i add connor to the gc?

shawty: no

moocycle: I don't see why not?

bichie: uh @ eds why not?

shawty: because he's not a loser like the rest of us?

bichie: and??

old man stan: eddie makes a point

bichie: look please? 

handsome: im fine with it

best girl bev: me too

best girl bev: and besides, if we don't like him here, we can always kick him out later

biche: group vote? those who want connor to join?

best girl bev: me

moocycle: me

handsome: me :)

bichie: and, obvs, me

bichie: those who don't?

old man stan: me

shawty: me

biwwiam uwu: me

bichie: bill ur vote doesn't count, you haven't met him yet

biwwiam uwu: >:(

bichie: but I win anyway, connor's joining

shawty: this is bullshit

_bichie added connor_

connor: hey ! 

bichie: hey con!

connor: oh hey rich <3

bichie: <3

old man stan: welcome to the chat, connor

connor: thank you! 

moocycle: it was nice meeting you earlier today!

best girl bev: yeah! you should hang with us sometime :)

connor: aw, thank you!! I'd love to :)

biwwiam uwu: hello person I have not met yet

connor: oh you must be bill! I heard you were sick, I hope you're feeling better !

biwwiam uwu: yeah I am, actually, thank you :)

handsome: hello connor :D

connor: hey!

handsome: its ben btw

connor: I guessed that lol :)

handsome: :)

connor: is eddie in this gc?

shawty: yeah I am

connor: oh hello! im sorry we didn't get to talk much

shawty: its fine

best girl bev: shouldn't connor get a nickname like the rest of us?

bichie: oh yeah! 

old man stan: nothing gay please

bichie: I wont, I wont 

_bichie changed connor's name to; curly sue_

curly sue: i dont mind this, actually

curly sue: its cute

bichie: ur cute

curly sue: :OO <333

bichie: <333

**Stanley - > Eddie**

_3:49 pm_

Stanley: you alright?

Eddie: ig, yeah

Stanley: I didn't want him in the group chat either

Eddie: ik you didn't

Eddie: thanks for standing up for me earlier, too

Stanley: No problem

Stanley: I'm not quite sure if I like Connor, honestly

Eddie: same

Stanley: we're probably going to be the only two who dislike him. Bill hasn't met him yet but he'll probably end up liking him

Eddie: yeah, but atleast we can bitch to eachother 

Stanley: oh of course. It's what we do best. 

**My Darlings**

_4:03 pm_

stanny: idk who gave connor the audacity but alright go off ig

billy: lmaooo

mikey: stan cmon, I know you don't like him but hes not that bad

stanny: :// debatable

stanny: but anyway, have yall seen eddie lately?

billy: no not really, is he alright?

stanny: He's upset because he has a crush on Richie but Richie's with Connor

mikey: is that why you have a vendetta against connor?

stanny: no, I just don't like him that much

stanny: but eddie is like, rather upset

billy: I feel bad for him

mikey: same, but what can we do?? 

stanny: what we always do, stick our nose into stuff we shouldn't and eliminate the problem

mikey: are you suggesting we kill connor?

stanny: mike, darling, lovely, sweetheart, n o I am not suggesting we murder Connor

billy: i'll help you hide the body if you do though

stanny: thank you bill <3

billy: no problem <3

mikey: well what will we do then?

stanny: look, I'll message bev and ben, and if they agree, we make a group chat with the five of us, we make a plan, and we get Richie and Eddie together

mikey: what if Richie doesn't like eddie though? And isn't Richie happy with connor already?

stanny: I know for a fact Richie does like Eddie, and well, that's Richie's problem, not mine. :/

billy: sometimes I forget how ruthless you are, jesus

stanny: :)


	5. Operation Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley created Operation Ouch
> 
> Stanley added Bill, Mike, Beverly, Ben

**Stanley created Operation Ouch**

**Stanley added Bill, Mike, Beverly, Ben**

_5:12 pm_

Stanley: First things first

Stanley: welcome to the official group chat for two pining idiots, one of which has a boyfriend which needs disposing of. 

Bill: Stan you're sounding like a serial killer again

Beverley: lmAO

Ben: im a little worried :/

Stanley: Hush peasants

Stanley: and Bill

Bill: :)

Stanley: and now, secondly

Stanley: we need to devise a plan

Ben: are you sure this is a good idea?

Mike: I feel bad going and breaking Connor and Richie up 

Beverley: as much as I love Eddie, I'm with Mike

Stanley: anyone who is not willing to help, leave now

Stanley: no one?

Beverly: just because I said I don't want to break Connor and Rich up doesn't mean I wont help 

Mike: ^^ 

Stanley: Excellent

Stanley: Well, lets start devising our plan

5:23 pm

**Goblin - > Gremlin**

Goblin: yo Eds, you wanna hang after school tomorrow?

Goblin: just the two of us?

Gremlin: yeah sure

Goblin: awesome :D

Goblin: I know I've been ditching you a lot recently, so I wanna make up for it :)

Gremlin: yeah thanks for that, btw

Goblin: ://

Goblin: I'm sorry :(

Gremlin: yeah yeah whatever

Gremlin: you're forgiven, I suppose

Goblin: :DD

Goblin: I'll pick you up at 5? 

Gremlin: sure. what exactly r we doing?

Goblin: It's a surprise, little spaghetti man ;)

Gremlin: now im worried

Goblin: Shhhh, don't worry your pretty little head about it

Gremlin: piss off

Goblin: you're so sweet <333

Gremlin: >:(

Goblin: :(((( <3333

Gremlin: :/ <3

Goblin: I'll see you tomorrow uwu

Gremlin: see you tomorrow, rich

**Gays + 1**

_6:37 pm_

shawty: a concept,

shawty: fuck my mom,

shawty: I join the track team ://

best girl bev: fuck yes do it !!

bichie: oh eds ur spoiling me

shawty: ??

bichie: you'd look so cute in the track team uniform ;))

shawty: stfu <3

bichie: <3333

curly sue: I- ??

bichie: oh hey con uwu

old man stan: ignore them connor, they're always like this

curly sue: what, flirty?

biwwiam uwu: yep

best girl bev: we just tone them out

curly sue: alright

shawty: rich n I don't flirt >:(

bichie: we don't need to, we're already married

shawty: oh yeah, I forgot about that

curly sue: what??

biwwiam uwu: Richie proposed to eddie with a ring pop a few years ago

biwwiam uwu: they made stan best man at their 'wedding'

stan the man: I also officiated the whole thing as well

bichie: it was the happiest day of my life <33

shawty: when stan told us to kiss you gave me one of the chocolate kisses

bichie: that was pretty funny

shawty: no it wasnt

bichie: you laughed

shawty: you have no proof of this

curly sue: my boyfriend is already married smh 

bichie: yeah sorry con, forgot to mention my previous engagements [ whoops.gif ]

shawty: rip to connor but im different

bichie: lmAOO eds gets off a good one !!

shawty: whore

bichie: love u more, eds uwu

**babe - > baby**

_6:52 pm_

babe: rich can we talk real quick?

baby: yeah sure, whats up?

babe: you still love me, right?

baby: of course I do

baby: why do you ask?

babe: idk maybe im just being weird

babe: it just sometimes feels like you like eddie more than me, I guess

baby: that's only because eds n I have been friends for years

babe: but you do like him more than me, don't you?

baby: I never said that

babe: but you implied it

baby: eds is my best friend! I've known him since I was like 6

babe: yeah but im your boyfriend!

babe: and its a little weird how flirty you are with him

baby: why would that be weird? eds n I have always been like that ??

babe: it just makes me feel less special, when you're flirting with someone else, and getting all touchy with someone else

baby: well im sorry but that's just what Eddie and I are like

baby: I'm not prepared to change that for you, Connor.

babe: yknow what

babe: you have fun with him

babe: i'm going to bed

baby: its not even late??

babe: night

baby: connor?

baby: con?

_7:43 pm_

baby: im sorry


	6. Doing my Job for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> curly sue left the chat

**Gays + 1**

_7:56 am_

shawty: rich are you walking me today or nah?

bichie: I'm already outside, Eds 

shawty: oh shit okay- gimme a sec

best girl bev: bennn !! can I walk with youu?

handsome: of course <333

moocycle: @ bill and stan

moocycle: you guys want me to walk yall to school? I have some time to kill before I start working around the farm today

biwwiam uwu: yes please :))

old man stan: of course :)

shawty: [ attached a photo ] please help me he's throwing stones at my window

best girl bev: lmao Richie looks like a sad puppy sanjdsjjsfosd

shawty: hes acting like one ://

bichie: hurry upppp I wanna walk my husband to schooolll

shawty: alright, jesus, give me a second to grab some food for us and ill be outside. 

bichie: f o o d 

curly sue: i'll walk myself to school, thanks for offering, richie

bichie: have fun

best girl bev: :/

best girl bev: awkward

biwwiam uwu: anyway, so, uh

biwwiam uwu: eddie when is our presentation due?

shawty: today

biwwiam uwu: shit

shawty: the teacher said we can present in lunch though, since yknow, you stutter and I talk wayyyy to quickly

bichie: an iconic duo

handsome: bev im outside :)

bichie: The Speed and The Stammer

old man stan: Lady and the Tramp but with presentations

shawty: ew im not kissing bill

biwwiam uwu: go kiss Richie instead

bichie: pucker up bb ;))

shawty: [ attached a video ] stop trying to kiss me, rich

bichie: love meeeee

shawty: <333 now stop spitting on me or i'll carve out your tongue

bichie: kinky

**Iconic**

_10:53 am_

child: so connor is avoiding me

mother: oh no, rich what happened? 

child: we got in a fight yesterday

father: what about?

child: he didn't like how affectionate Eddie n I are

mother: seriously?? he should know that you and Eddie are so much closer than the rest of us

child: I told him that when we first started dating

child: but he still got pissy

father: well that's not very nice

father: do you have any screenshots of the conversation?

child: [ screenshot attachment ]

mother: dude fr tho he can like

mother: mind his own business

mother: like yall have been friends for so much longer than you've even known him

father: im with bev

father: it's rude of him to underlie that he wants you to change 

father: just because he doesn't feel special anymore

child: wise words from papa ben, I am blessed

father: :D

mother: so what are you gonna do?

child: well eds n I are hanging out alone together, and originally I was gonna take him along this new bike path

child: and I still might do that, but I suppose a trip to the kissing bridge couldn't hurt either

child: connor can shove his complaints up his ass, im gonna go carve my initials into the kissing bridge with eddie

mother: I C O N I C 

**Goblin - > Gremlin**

_11:29 pm_

Goblin: yo eds where r u?

Gremlin: usual spot, why?

Goblin: can we skip third?

Gremlin: y??

Goblin: don't wanna see connor

Goblin: and I wanna hang with you :((

Gremlin: yeah sure, alright

Gremlin: where are you?

Goblin: H block bathrooms, baby ;))

Gremlin: gross, meet me at the gate

Goblin: aye aye captain

**Gays + 1**

_12:05 pm_

old man stan: yall are really skipping third huh

biwwiam uwu: wait who?

shawty: rich n I, and yeah, we are

bichie: sorry staniel :((

curly sue: you're really skipping this period to avoid me, huh Richie?

bichie: maybe I just wanted to hang out with Eddie

bichie: not everything is about you, connor

curly sue: god why don't you just date eddie instead?

curly sue: since yknow, you just /have/ to be with him all the time

bichie: he'd be a better boyfriend than you

curly sue: oh fuck you, richard

curly sue: im so done with you right now

_curly sue left the chat_

best girl bev: holy s h I t

old man stan: that was a fucking trainwreck

biwwiam uwu: fuck man

handsome: are you alright, rich?

bichie: yeah im alright

bichie: eds im at the gate

shawty: I'll be there in a second

shawty: expect a hug when I get there too, rich

bichie: okie dokie :)


	7. Bro You Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Richie was more than just a little bit stuck. He was completely fucked.

Richie rubbed his face stressfully, as he slid his phone into his back pocket. Richie was feeling just a little stuck. After the, admittedly quite short, argument between him and Connor in the group chat, he wasn't sure if that meant he was currently very boyfriend-less. If he was, he wasn't sure what he'd do. He'd like to go and tell Eddie how he feels, tell him everything, that he loved him since he first laid eyes on him, and that he pesters him and teases him just to keep his attention on Richie. But he knew deep down that he would never be able to bring himself to. Eddie didn't return the feelings he had, anyway. Eddie just disliked Connor because well, Eddie hates people. Not because he's like, jealous or anything. That was simply just some fantasy Richie held in his head. A thought train Richie didn't allow himself to often dwell on.

Richie didn't have much time to continue thinking, as he glanced up when he heard footsteps approaching him. He grinned. Before he could greet Eddie, the shorter was wrapping his arms tightly around Richie torso. Richie felt his heart speed up, and he took a slow breath, before embracing Eddie in return. "Hey, Eds." He said softly, chuckling when Eddie hummed shortly in response. Eddie's head raised to look at Richie, and Richie glanced down at him with a smile. "You alright?" Eddie asked, and Richie nodded. "I am now." He ruffled Eddie's hair, watching as he stepped away with a huff to fix his hair. Eddie glared at him afterwards. 

"So what are we doing?" Eddie asked, and Richie grinned. "Like I said, It's a surprise. C'mon." Richie said, offering Eddie his hand. Eddie hesitated, before slipping his hand into Richie's, and the taller softly intertwined their fingers before they began to walk, Richie leading Eddie the way he wanted to go. 

* * *

Richie had Eddie close his eyes when they got close to their destination, so to avoid ruining the surprise. Richie gently placed his hands over Eddie's eyes until they got to the kissing bridge. "Keep your eyes closed, Eds." Richie said softly, as he pulled his hands away, walking over to the bridge. He pulled out a small pocket knife, before smiling. "Open." Eddie opened his eyes, glancing to Richie in confusion after quickly realising where they were. "Why are we by the kissing bridge?" He asked, and Richie laughed quietly. 

"I'm so glad you asked, Eds. I've been spending too much time away from you, so I figured we could, y'know, carve our initials into the bridge, as like, a promise we'll stay together? And that I'll never ditch you for someone else, ever again." Richie said, and watched Eddie as he glanced to the fence, before looking to Richie with a bright smile that had Richie's heart skipping a beat. Eddie nodded. "Alright. Lets do it."

Richie turned to kneel at the fence, carving an 'R' and an 'E' next to each other, before glancing to Eddie when he squatted beside him, taking the pocket knife gently, to add a '+' between the two letters. Richie smiled, watching Eddie. Eddie paused, before moving to the plank below the one they had just carved on, and began to carve an 'R'. Richie tilted his head. Eddie hesitated once more, before slowly carving a slightly squared off heart around the 'R'. Richie's eyes were glued to the carving. Eddie was silent, as he glanced to it, before looking to Richie, who soon met his gaze. The two gazed at each other for a long moment. A silent conversation was had with only their eyes. Eddie leant in.

Richie wasn't entirely sure if he was breathing, as Eddie lips landed on his. His brain was both silent and running faster than it ever had before. Eddie's hand was cupping his cheek. The kiss was a little awkward, with Richie's glasses pressing his face uncomfortably, but he ignored it in favour of keeping the kiss going. Richie's hand moved to gently rest on Eddie's knee. Richie practically melted against Eddie. 

But, all good things must come to an end. Eddie was soon pulling away. Richie smiled at the other, and went to make a joke when- "I'm sorry, you have a boyfriend- I shouldn't have done that." Richie's expression fell, and he could only watch as Eddie's hand moved away and he stood up, dusting himself off. Richie was quick to stand, as Eddie began to take a step back. "Wait, Eds- Eddie-" 

Richie watched desperately as Eddie began to walk off, and when Richie moved to follow him, Eddie was running off. Richie knew he had no hope catching Eddie, the smaller had always been the fastest runner in the group. Richie felt his throat tighten as he lost sight of Eddie. He cursed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, before sliding them back on. 

Now Richie was more than just a little bit stuck. He was completely fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates! School recently started up again, and I was hit hard by writers block, but I should hopefully be picking up more frequent mostly weekend updates from now on :)


	8. Info!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update!

Hey there! It's been a while! ~~(10 months to be precise)~~

Unfortunately, this is not a chapter update, however I would like to finally say I'm coming back to rewrite certain chapters and continue the story! 

(There's some chat bits that I'm not happy with and I'd like to flesh out the story parts a bit more, but otherwise everything else will stay the same).

I apologize for just disappearing and not saying anything! I got busy with school and found myself branching out into things other than IT, but I'm finally back now and I have over a month of holidays left, so I'm happy to say I'll have plenty of time to fix up and continue this story. Thank you all for the comments and kudos, I was very surprised to see it all when I came back! I appreciate all of it!

(I will also be writing stories for other fandoms too so if you're a fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, keep an eye out _;)_ )

Thank you again, and I'll hopefully have a new chapter out soon-ish. I'll delete this lil update once I'm ready to add chapter 8! 

See you soon!


End file.
